The Passage of Time
by John Anthony
Summary: After Chihiro is unable to choose her parents, she completes her contract to Yubaba. This is the story of that time.
1. Chapter 1

The Passage of Time

Ch 1

Chihiro awoke. For a brief moment, she believed the last few hours had been a dream. She had not failed at choosing her parents. No, it couldn't be. Yet her eyes were still sore from crying herself to sleep. Yes, she was in the boiler room. Kohaku had carried her there. He was sitting next to her laying form in the same place she had seen him before falling asleep. His stoic expression quickly changed seeing Chihiro's open eyes.

"Kohaku," she whispered, grasping his right hand in hers. "I forgot them. I couldn't remember what they looked like."

"It's alright," said Kohaku, placing three fingers on her forehead. "You won't have to remember them again." Suddenly, the pain ebbed away from Chi…Sen's soul, the emotional attachment leaving the memories of her old life. "The past can't hurt you anymore," continued Kohaku, slowly taking his hand away. Sen looked up at him questioningly.

"I…"

"See, you don't want to cry." Sen nodded, Kohaku gently pulling her to her feet. Sen looked down at herself, only then noticing she was still wearing her clothes from the human world. They suddenly seemed foreign.

"I'll have Lin bring you your work clothes when she comes by later," commented Kohaku, noticing that Sen was picking at her shirt. He placed a hand on her cheek, making her look him in the eyes. He smiled. "It's going to be alright, Sen. Yubaba's not going to hurt your parents. They'll live out their lives peacefully." Sen nodded in response. "You're going to be okay too. You'll have to work in the baths. But everyone saw what you did. They respect you, Sen. You stood up to Yubaba. They won't make any trouble for you."

"But I'm going to be here forever, aren't I?" To that, Kohaku could only nod.

"A really long time," he replied. The response, though expected, started fresh tears in Sen's eyes. The girl effortlessly collapsed into his arms. He didn't know what to say after the truth. Yet there was one thing he could do.

"I won't leave you, Sen," he whispered. "I'm going to give my name back to Yubaba."

"No, don't. You.."

"No," interrupted Kohaku. "Sen, my river is gone. I'd cease to exist if I left her service. If you had chosen right, I'd have no reason left to be here." His words immediately struck. Her freedom would have meant his life. Sen was speechless. Her youth made her unable to comprehend the sacrifice Kohaku had just made for her.

"What now, Kohaku?" asked Sen, finally noticing that Kamaji was sleeping. Did she really sleep through her whole shift?

"We work. I'll stay Yubaba's apprentice while you'll work in the baths. It not an improvement, but we can stay together."

"Okay," replied Sen, nodding. At that, Kohaku helped Sen lay back down, drawing the sheet back over her body

"Go back to sleep. You'll have to get up for your shift in a few hours. Lin will wake you up." With a touch from Kohaku, Sen fell back asleep. Kohaku, no, it would be Haku from now on, remained at Sen's side briefly before going to sell himself back to Yubaba.

---

Business was brisk that night at the bathhouse. Sen was struggling to keep up with Lin, yet she could feel her stamina growing. A few more days and she wouldn't even break a sweat. "Good in keeping up," commented Lin as the two quickly scrubbed down a large tub. They finished just in time for a tree spirit. Sen and Lin bowed deeply as the spirit entered. The spirit resembled a young woman, the dark glowing skin of her body mostly covered by long emerald hair. As the spirit climbed into the freshly drawn mineral bath, Lin and Sen quickly left for their next job.

By the end of the night, the two were exhausted. Along with the other girls, they slowly climbed up to the communal sleeping room. After a small meal, lights out was called. Like two nights before, Lin and Chihiro sat on the balcony, looking down upon the rail tracks. A good deal of the sea had dried up, leaving a series of lakes across the otherwise barren landscape. "How often does it rain enough to bring back the sea?" asked Sen.

"About once every two months," replied Lin. "It's beautiful when it does. I'll give you that." Chihiro nodded. "So, what did you see on the train, Sen?"

"There were spirits on it," began Sen. "They were like walking shadows. They had faces, but I couldn't see them. They met other people at their stops that were just like them. There was a little girl at one. We looked at each other."

"Sounds pretty strange to me," added Lin. "What do you think they all were?"

"People's spirits," guessed Sen. "It's hard to think though that that's the afterlife."

"Well, we'll never know, will we?" Lin made the comment lightly, yet her words shocked Sen.

"You mean we don't die?" asked Sen. Lin nodded.

"Remember when Haku said you'd lose your human smell after three days?"

"Yeah."

"That's always the first thing that goes," began Lin, sighing a little. She pulled Sen close, taking a quick sniff of her hair. "Barely there. Trust me, you won't miss B.O."

"But what else will change?" asked Sen.

"You know, I was going to tell you all of this after it happened. Yubaba took me aside tonight and said to look after you tomorrow. Being a powerful witch, she probably saw the changes starting in you tonight. You'll be asleep the whole time, Sen. When you wake up sometime tomorrow night, I'll be there to help you get around. You'll feel pretty weak."

Even though Sen nodded, the girl began to visibly shake. Lin rapped an arm around Sen, holding her close as one of the girls inside called lights out. "I'll be here when you wake up," Lin said again. Sen nodded, standing up and heading indoors. Maybe it was the news, or perhaps the changes that were occurring inside of her that Sen felt exhausted. "Forever," she whispered. It was the last word to come out of her mouth before falling asleep.

---

When she had been eight, Sen had spent a week home from school because of the flu. The experience came to mind when she opened her eyes twenty hours after closing them. Her body was incredibly groggy as if she had only slept a few hours. Her joints ached terribly even though she only had the strength to move her fingers. The room she had fallen asleep in had changed. Her head falling to the left, she watched Kamaji busily making mineral baths. The soot balls were hard at work. Seeing her awake, one of the poofs of soot dropped its coal and pushed up and flew in front of Kamaji, making him turn his head towards the now awake Sen.

"Good evening!" Kamaji yelled over the sound of the steam. "Lin just stepped out to get us some food! Just hang in there, the worst is over."

"Okay," Sen mumbled, lifting her arms slightly. Strength was slowly returning to her body. By the time Lin returned with a large tray of food, Sen had successfully rolled onto her side.

"Hey, you're awake," Lin said, smiling. Lin handed Kamaji his dinner before quickly feeding the soot balls konpeito. She laid the remaining food next to Sen before kneeling. "You feel strong enough to eat?"

"I think so." Lin helped Sen into a sitting position against one of Kamaji's many cabinets. Seeing that Sen could eat without her help, Lin sat next to the girl.

"Haku was with you for a little while today," Lin said.

"Really?" Sen asked between bites.

"Yeah. Kamaji saw him early this morning." Sen smiled to herself. She desperately wanted to talk to Haku, though. So much had changed, of course. There was her new immortality. A thought had crossed her mind immediately after losing her freedom to Yubaba. Perhaps, when she died, she might be reunited with her parents. That was impossible now. Their souls, trapped in pigs' bodies, would be free whenever they died. Yet Sen would spend who knows how long serving Yubaba.

Despite her turbulent mind, Sen's face didn't betray her. After finishing her dinner, Sen bid Kamaji goodnight before returning to the women's sleeping quarters. The other girls just coming off their shift paid no attention as Sen rolled out her futon and promptly fell back asleep.

(Ten years later)

Though immortality had prevented disease and broken bones, Sen continued to grow up as the years went by. Standing straight, she was an even five feet three inches tall, making her slightly shorter than Lin. Her figure had filled out to a spitting image of her mother at the same age. Her hair had continued to grow to her lower back. She kept it in a ponytail most days as to keep it out of the way at work.

There were other issues, of course. Though Sen no longer needed an education in mathematics or history, she only knew roughly half the Kanji necessary to read a newspaper when she arrived at the bath house. The knowledge that she would never go to secondary school let alone college prompted Sen to educate herself. Though free time was scarce at the bath house, Sen wanted to be able to read when she could. Kamaji had helped her study with the books and papers he had in his collection. Haku had even smuggled some of the smaller volumes out from Yubaba's library.

More important, though, was the budding relationship between Sen and Haku. Their work kept them apart most of the time. Their meetings were brief, only an hour or two at a time. It was this reason that Sen awoke early on her first day off in two months. Haku had also been given time off as well.

"Sen, you woke me up," Lin complained as Sen dressed as quietly as she could.

"Sorry," Sen whispered before beginning to step around the other girls. Sen gingerly walked down the hall towards the stairs. The bath house, usually noisy and alive with the movement of guests and workers, was almost serene in the peace that came over it in the early morning just as sunlight began to drift through the rice paper walls.

Sen descended the stairs and walked out the main entrance into the outdoor cool breeze. Finally beyond those who might hear her, Sen took off in a run. She saw Haku standing on the bridge. He was patiently waiting. The spirit had changed his appearance over the last decade to match Sen's growth. He stood a few inches taller. He could just see over Sen's head if she stood right next to him.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear as she leapt into his arms.

"How long do you have?" Sen asked after a long kiss.

"Until sunset," he replied, the disappointment only slightly lingering in his voice. "Yubaba didn't mind giving me the time off. It's strange…"

"Don't worry about her," Sen whispered, closing her eyes. Still in an embrace, she felt herself being lifted. They were flying. It was a brief trip. Behind one of the restaurants leading up to the bathhouse was a small shack. They had found it when Sen wanted a place to study. It became more of a love nest a Sen matured. Yet it was only in the last year that they had become intimate. Haku lacked the raging hormones of most teenagers, or at least immortal dragons that looked like teenagers. He had patiently waited until she was ready. Now that they had already crossed into that new territory, it didn't take them long to return to it that morning.

---

When Sen awoke after their lovemaking, it was noon. She was lying on the impromptu bed that Haku had built over the last year. Though the mattress and supports had been thrown out, Sen had smuggled some new sheets out of the bath house. Those sheets were currently on the floor. She lazily gazed around the room. Despite its run down look from the outside, she and Haku had spruced it up over the years. Four feet from the bed was Sen's desk. Three books Kamaji had given her were neatly stacked in the corner.

There were no windows, a plus when Haku and Sen wanted to make love. Yet despite that love, they both knew their existence outside Yubaba's reach was nil. At any moment one of Yubaba's animal spies could discover them. Maybe they already had. I'll probably end up a lump of coal, Sen thought.

"What's wrong?" Haku was awake. For the last few minutes he had watched Sen's face. It was when she looked upset that he finally spoke.

"Nothing," she assured. She placed a hand on his cheek, softly smiling. It was only then she realized that they were both nude. If the bed hadn't been so small she would have already moved away from the heat of his body. In a way she enjoyed it. So rarely was she able to lie next to him at all. In a forbidden recess of her mind Sen entertained the illusion that she would live happily one day with Haku in a home similar to Zeniba's. It was a place where she and Haku would live like the couples she had seen on television as a child. Sen became lost in her thoughts.

Haku's hand wiping away her tears was the next thing Sen felt. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he replied, stroking her face. It wasn't the first time she had cried after making love. In a vague way he could understand. It was during these brief moments of bliss that Sen could most intensely feel her subjugation

"Maybe we should stop doing this for a while," Haku suggested. "You always get so upset afterward."

"You're right," Sen replied. Sen pulled the sheet off the ground to cover herself. The room suddenly felt cold.

"Haku," Sen began, her face turned away from his. "In your time here, have you ever seen someone fulfill their contract to Yubaba?"

"Once," Haku replied, his voice already hinting to Sen how his story would end. "I can't remember his name. He was a worker in the kitchen. Yubaba was mad, of course. In front of everyone, his contract exploded into a puff of smoke. Yubaba gave him a ticket for the train. Though everyone was happy for him, I was told later that it had been a whole century since someone had left. It's going to be a really long time, Sen."

"What about you? When you asked for your old job, did you read your contract? Do you know how long you'll be here?"

Haku smiled somewhat. "I actually asked to be released whenever you are."

"Really?" Sen's mood immediately turned around. "Did she say when that was?" Haku shook his head. Sen huffed.

"It's okay," he added, putting an arm around her. "I promised I wouldn't leave you."

"Thank you."

---

A few days passed in their usual routine for Sen. She awoke early in the afternoon with the rest of the woman workers. After bathing and dressing, Sen helped clean the baths. Occasionally she would be assigned to clean guest rooms. Making beds and washing floors was always easier work than scrubbing the gigantic tubs. Following that was the brief break for dinner before the guests began to arrive. The later half of her shift had become the most pleasant for Sen. Over the years she had learned the language of the spirits, an ancient form of Japanese. Though they rarely talked, the spirits were overjoyed when the realized that Sen could communicate with them. Some had taken a liking to her, expecially the radish spirit that she had met on her first day at the bath house.

As for Haku, he continued his work, orders from Yubaba that he would never tell Sen. There were other people in the spirit world to betray than Zeniba. A week after he had last seen Sen, Haku returned late one night. Changing back into his human form, he headed to Yubaba's office. He appeared haggard, a rare sight.

As usual, Yubaba was in the midst of calculating her profits. She was scratching away as a piece of parchment as Haku entered. She didn't need to ask. The fact that he came back alive meant his mission was complete.

"I had an interesting evening," Yubaba began, lighting a cigarette. "Would you like to hear about it?"

"Of course, Yubaba." Though no longer controlled the witch's magic, Haku knew the punishment for any sign of insubordination.

"My power allows me to know the location of every being on my hotel grounds." Though his face showed no change, inside Haku immediately all the times and he and Sen had gone to their secret room.

"I feel every presence," Yubaba continued. "Early this evening I thought I felt an intruder in the main baths. I sent a search team. They found nothing but the girls cleaning the tubs. So I went down there myself. After all, no one had noticed that No-Face was an intruder until it was too late. I found nothing as well. But the presence was still there, stronger as ever since I was so close to it. Do you know what it was, Haku?"

"No, ma'am. What was it?"

Yubaba stood and went to Haku's side. Smiling uncharacteristically, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, dad."

Haku froze. "Do you mean…" He trailed off.

"Yes." Yubaba's voice held a sweetness he had only seen Boh was present. "You know," she continued, some of her usual venom. "If you had touched that girl before she became of age..well, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

"No, ma'am," Haku replied, trying to stay collected. "Did you tell her?"

"Of course!" Yubaba nearly screamed. "I took Sen aside, of course." Yubaba had returned to her rarely seen loving persona. "Do you know how long it's been since I've talked to another mother? She waiting for you in the boiler room by the way. Before you go running off, Haku, there's one more thing we needed to talk about. I know this evening has been a shock to you both, but there's the issue of her and the child's safety we have to consider right now. Have a seat, this will only take a minute."

---

Sen was quickly pacing the floor of the boiler room. Kamaji and Lin were there as well. She had told both of them, of course. Though they had congratulated Sen and promised their support, Lin and Kamaji knew little of pregnancy, expecially that between two beings living in the spirit world.

When Haku finally appeared, Sen rushed into his arms, tears flowing freely. Lin and Kamaji excused themselves into the next room.

"I'm scared," Sen admitted between the sobs. "What's going to happen to us, to…" she looked down at her stomach.

"Let's calm down," Haku urged, rubbing Sen's back. "There's something really important about the baby we need to talk about." Haku helped Sen sit on the ground to prepare for the news. "When Yubaba told me about the baby, she told me that it took after me…a lot. Sen, when I turn into a dragon, I can control it. But this baby cannot. Even now, there might be a little dragon inside of you." He spoke as calmly as he could to let Sen know she wasn't in any danger.

"You see, Yubaba wants to keep you safe throughout all of this. I know it sounds crazy, Sen, but you could get seriously hurt if the fetus turns into a dragon later in the pregnancy."

"So what do we do?"

Haku took a deep breath. "Yubaba taught me a spell. When the baby changes into a dragon, so will you. When it turns back, so will you."

"Me…dragon…how…" She trailed off, unable to comprehend this new information in light of what had already happened.

"It has to be done," Haku whispered. "For the both of you."

"Okay," Sen finally replied, too exhausted even to think. "Take care of us, Haku." The last part came out as a whisper.

"I will," Haku replied before beginning the spell under his breath. Sen was already asleep in his arms.

---

Sen awoke some hours later, her body feeling unnaturally refreshed. She jolted into a sitting position. Still in the boiler room, she quickly looked around. Haku sat in a lotus position next to her, deep in meditation.

"You're awake," he said, the motion in the corner of his eye pulling him back.

"Did you do it already?" Haku nodded.

"Do you feel alright, Sen?"

"I feel pretty good actually," she admitted, standing. "How long did I sleep?"

"Just a few hours, actually. It's early morning. Yubaba said you'd feel better when you woke up. I guess she was right."

Taking a deep breath, Sen rapped her arms around herself. "Did I change over when I was asleep?" Haku shook his head.

"You won't know when it's about to happen. There's no pain. You'll have to learn how to control your new body, of course. It'll become second nature in no time."

"Okay," Sen said to herself. "Hey, I need to get out of here? Come outside with me?" Haku nodded. Together, the left the bath house. The stars were shining brightly. In the back of her mind Sen could remember someone once saying that it was darkest right before dawn. Maybe it was her mother. "You'll be a grandma," Sen whispered under her breath. They walked onto the bridge.

Haku collected Sen into his arms. "I'm scared," Sen admitted, "about so many things."

"Me too." The two stood there for over an hour. When the sun had fully risen, they went back inside. They were ready to face the future together.


	2. Chapter 2

The Passage of Time: Ch 2

By:

John Anthony

Late that afternoon, Sen was called to Yubaba's office. The witch warmly welcomed her.

"Sen," Yubaba said, taking the young woman into a bear hug. "Haku cast the spell, I see." Sen nodded.

"Nothing's happened yet though," Sen added.

"Don't be so nervous," Yubaba reassured. "You'll do fine with it. Now…about your life here during the next nine months. I won't have a pregnant woman scrubbing baths, that's for sure."

Sen inwardly sighed with relief.

"We can't have you doing anything strenuous. But I won't have you just sitting around here."

'There's the old Yubaba,' Sen thought. It was almost reassuring to see Yubaba strict again.

"I want you to greet our guests as they step off the bridge. You're the closest thing this bathhouse has to a human. Besides, having you as a dragon doing the same thing might actually draw the customers even more. Hmmm. All right then, go meet the foreman on the bathing floor. He'll have your new uniform with further instructions. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sen bowed before leaving.

--

The foreman was waiting for her as Sen approached his booth.

"Oh Sen," he said, finishing up some paperwork. "Yubaba gave me this for you to wear tonight." He reached down before revealing a large but thin box. "Go change into this and come back."

Sen quickly went up to the women's dorm and changed. Looking down at herself, Sen could tell the dress suited her pefectly. It was silken in texture, a flower pattern stretching from her right shoulder to left hip.

"It's pretty tight," Sen whispered under her breath. It would definitely become a problem in a few months. For the time being, though, it didn't matter. Sen rushed back down to the foreman.

"Very good," he said at seeing her. "Come with me. Hurry up, it's almost sunset." They walked outside. The usual group of girls was missing. "Yubaba thought it would be best if you worked alone. She thought it would be more dramatic on the nights you'll be a dragon. Oh buy the way, Yubaba enchanted those clothes to disappear when you transform. When you return to your normal form, they'll reappear. She didn't want to have to keep buying you dresses."

"You should know what to do." The frog-man handed Sen an already lit lantern. "When a customer or group of customers comes by, hold up the lantern to your chest and bow. Well, let me see you do it."

"Welcome," Sen said while bowing.

"Perfect. The bath stops taking customers at nine. After that, you're done for the night. Understand everything?"

Sen nodded.

"Excellent. Good luck, Sen." The foreman rushed back inside, his own work for the evening had just begun.

Sen smiled to herself. It was nearly dusk. After a few minutes the lights of the restaurants leading up to the bathhouse came to life. Sen couldn't deny that it was a beautiful sight. She chuckled slightly, the thought of herself actually visiting the bathhouse as a guest one day seemed ridiculous. "I'm never coming back here," she resolutely promised herself as the first spirit started walking over the bridge.

--

Fortunately, Sen's first night of work was uneventful. The prospect of turning into a dragon in the middle of her shift was nagging at the back of her mind. No doubt Yubaba would yell at her if she were to lose her balance after the transformation. And what would the other women think if they woke up with a dragon in the room. Of course they already knew. Gossip had a way of getting around quickly. Half way back to the dormitory floor, Haku caught her arm.

"How was your first night?"

"Good enough," Sen replied. "Yubaba was right: it sure beats scrubbing."

"I'm glad you're happy. Follow me, I have a surprise for you." Haku took Sen's hand. They walked to one of the guest floors. Most of the spirits were returning to their rooms. After a dozen "have a good night," and "excuse me" from Sen and Haku, the two finally made it to the end of the hall. "This is yours and the baby's now, Sen." Haku slid open the rice paper door revealing a small bedroom and bath. The room looked recently refurbished. Sen stepped inside. The futon in the corner, though nowhere as plush as those Sen had prepared in other guest rooms, was definitely a step up from the one she had been sleeping in for the last decade.

"But what about you?" Sen asked after noticing the room's small size.

"You know I have my own room," Haku replied. "Besides, Yubaba said that this was for you and the baby."

"But…" Sen was about to ask. Before the words came out of her mouth, the air seemed to freeze. She heard her body fall to the floor with an unnaturally loud thud. It felt like a stone. Panic set in. Sen thrashed violently. Pain barely registered as her body slammed against the wall.

_Calm Down!_ A voice, Haku's, yelled in her mind before she felt as if a coil were rapping around her. The pressure pinned her still. _It's all right, Sen! _Sen tried to scream a reply. Her voice came out as a guttural growl.

_Just think something, Sen. I can hear you._

_It's happened, hasn't it?_

_Yes. Do you think I could let you go? The pressure probably isn't good for you. _

_I'll be okay, I promise. _Sen took a deep breath as Haku slid to her side. _I just felt so scared all of a sudden._

_It's your new instinct_, Haku immediately said. _Though you still have control of your body, a dragon's will to survive is rather strong. _

Sen looked at Haku with her new eyes. _Do I look like you, Haku?_

_For the most part. _

Sen carefully tried to open her mouth. Her new teeth looked too threatening for a mother's. An attempt to growl came out as a high wheeze. Haku chuckled.

"You'll get the hang of it soon," Haku assured. "Come on, let's try to get you to your feet. Though you're a little big to sleep in the futon, it'll be more comfortable if you lay on it."

After stumbling for a moment, Sen found her new center of gravity. Her new four small legs were another challenge. After a few slow steps Sen collapsed onto the futon. She instinctively found herself curling up to where her head rested on the end of her tail. It felt more comfortable than any pillow.

"Would you like me to stay?"

_No thank you_.

Haku nodded, gently smiling.

_Good night, Haku_.

"Good night, Sen. I'll stop by tomorrow morning." Haku stepped outside, shutting off the light on his way out. Sen closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly. It did.

--

Sen awoke the next morning to find a pair of human looking hands in front of her face. Sen slowly moved around. Her body felt normal enough. Looking down, Sen noticed she was still wearing her work dress. She groaned. It would have to be washed before her next shift.

After her shower, Sen was drying her hair as someone knocked at the door. "Morning Haku," she greeted, eagerly rapping her arms around him.

"Morning," Haku replied. "I brought you some food." He reached down and picked up the tray he had set next to the door. "I didn't know how'd you be this morning so I brought two different types. I guess you'd like the rice and not the whole fish."

"Guessed right," Sen answered, sitting down at the room's small table with her food. "Stay," she asked, her voice suddenly sounding tired. Haku nodded, leaning against the windowsill a few feet away. Sen smiled, beginning to eat.

"Ummm," she said after a few bites. "If I remember right, a baby takes nine months. Is it the same for dragons?"

"I honestly don't know, Sen," Haku said. "Spirits aren't born in the way you think. We come into existence and die as the world changes. Some don't live as long as others. Like I told you long ago, I only live because Yubaba wills it." His voice almost sounded nonchalant when discussing his servitude.

"Could she set you free though?" Sen spoke softly. "Where you wouldn't have to die?"

"She could, I guess," Haku replied. "But remember what I told you, Sen, when you are released, I will be too. If Yubaba won't allow me to go with you to the other spirit world, the place with the shadow people…" He trailed off, the answer all too obvious.

Looking out the window, Haku didn't see Sen slowly put down her chopsticks. Though the young woman didn't cry, so many tears had already been shed over the last decade, her silence spoke more to Haku than anything they had ever talked of.

Haku stood and went to Sen's side. He was about to place a hand on her forehead before she pushed it away.

"No more," she whispered. "Haku." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I just can't keep having you take the pain away. How am I going to be a mother if I can't deal with it."

"Alright," he replied, his voice hesitant. "If you need it though, just ask."

"I will," she reassured.

--

The next few weeks passed in a relative rush. Life fell into a new pattern for Sen. Though her days were easier, leisure left more time to worry about the future.

Haku's usual absences didn't help either. Yubaba was working him harder than ever.

Shortly after nine one evening Sen gracefully flew into her bedroom by means of the outside window. During their time together Haku had taught Sen to fly in her dragon form. The transformation had occurred the day before as she was coming back from work. Her stomach rumbling, Sen immediately went to her bed. Hunger pains had bothered her all day. Though her body craved the raw fish Haku had offered her that morning, she had gotten rid of it out as soon as he had left. With her jaws she had thrown it out the window.

_ I won't eat it_, the mantra repeated in her head. _I won't become…_

"What…an animal?" Sen's eyes snapped open. Haku's was standing in the doorway. He had come to deliver her dinner. The dragon in front of him began to cower. Sen looked as if she were going to cry. Silently, he laid the tray in front of her face before sitting at her side.

"Sen," he began, his tone firm. "You know I love you, but have to stop being stubborn. What about that child inside of you? It needs to eat, too. Don't forget what Yubaba said: this baby is just like me. Nothing's going to change after the birth. It'll change just like it's doing now. What are you planning to do then?" He turned to face her.

Sen nodded reluctantly. She inched her body forward the tray. The smell was fresh. Sen closed her eyes and let the hunger take control. In less than a minute the two fish had disappeared. Not a drop of blood remained. Sen was panting heavily. She felt Haku's hand on her neck.

"I bet you feel better," Haku commented, smiling.

_Much,_ she replied. _I threw out this morning's, Haku._

"I know. They landed on the balcony a floor below your room."

_Don't leave,_ she pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere, not tonight."Using his power, Haku extinguished the lights. Sen soon felt his body next to hers. It lengthened out; his skin became scales. Sen closed her eyes, well aware of the fact that the occasion was the first time they would ever spend a whole night together.

--

Sen didn't have to open her eyes the following morning to know she hadn't changed back. Her head and feet were touching two separate walls. The knowledge didn't seem to matter as much as the fact that she could still feel Haku's warmth. It was bliss, like the life she had wanted with for what seemed like an eternity.

'No, Haku,' she thought to herself as he began to stir against her. 'Just a little longer.' He seemed to take her advice, becoming still again. 'Good boy.' Sen took the opportunity to curl her body against his.

_Good morning._ His thoughts gently entered her mind.

_Morning, Haku_. The two faced each other. _Sleep well?_ He nodded.

_I've got to go soon_, he admitted. _It's still early, get back to sleep. I'll send one of the frogs up in a little while with your breakfast._

_Both kinds, just in case. _

_Of course._

--

Sen shivered in the cold. Though Yubaba had provided a deep blue, layered kimono for the cooler weather, the occasional gusts still penetrated the silk fabric. Yet at the same time the new outfit allowed for her expanding stomach. The guests had even begun to comment on it. When the crowds were light Sen would happily explain to the curious spirits. It was almost funny to the young woman that the spirits, so involved with the human world, were so ignorant about something like pregnancy.

"Sen," a frog said after tapping on her shoulder, "a customer requested you personally."

"But what about…"

"I already checked with Yubaba. Get goin."

Sen bowed a final time to a customer before setting down her lantern. The frog led her inside to one of the larger baths. He quickly scurried off without saying anything.

With light feet Sen walked inside the enclosure. The spirit's back was turned. Sen could only see the top of a head covered with long black hair.

"What can I do for you?" Sen asked in the language of the spirits. She instinctively bowed.

"Come here, Sen," the spirit replied in standard Japanese. Sen was shocked; she had never heard a guest speak anything other than the soft whispers of the spirits. Sen had taken two steps forward when the spirited turned, revealing an unfamiliar, though very human face: a beautiful young woman. "I want to talk to you." The young woman motioned for Sen to sit on the edge of the tub.

"You looked very nice tonight in front of bathhouse. Do you like working out there?"

"It's better than what I used to do," Sen admitted, "washing the baths."

"Well, that's no work for someone with a baby coming."

"Um…" Sen visibly appeared nervous. "Can I ask you something?" The spirit nodded. "A lot of the spirits don't speak like you do. I was wondering…"

"Most spirits work only in nature," the spirit began to explain. "They don't have much time to interact with or even notice the human race."

"Then what do you do?"

The spirit smiled. "It's a secret," she whispered, her right hand briefly covering her mouth. "I'm not really allowed to say." The spirit rolled her eyes slightly in frustration. "I would tell you. Let's just say it would cause you more trouble if Yubaba found out who I was." Sen nodded.

"One more thing, Sen, could you fetch something from my kimono over there." She motioned her hand towards the neatly folded kimono placed on a nearby stool. It's in the right pocket." Sen nodded before retrieving the item: a small, silver locket.

"It's yours," the spirit said quietly once Sen returned, "a gift."

"No, I can't. I…"

"Just put it in your sleeve," the spirit explained, briefly touching Sen's hand. "Don't tell anyone, expecially Yubaba. In return I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"At the end of each day, when you're alone, open it and look inside. But do it quickly, all in less than a second. Understand." Sen nodded. "Good. It should help you if you need it."

--

"What's wrong?" Haku asked that night as he brought Sen her dinner. The young woman had been quiet since his arrival.

"Just a long day," she replied before chewing on another mouthful of rice. Her explanation was only a half-truth at best. The meeting with the spirit earlier in the evening had been weighing on her for the last few hours. Only once before had a customer ever given her anything: the herbal cake given to her during her second day at the bathhouse. That one herbal cake had saved Haku and No Face's life. What was this locket going to do?

"Have a good night," Haku said after Sen finished her dinner. The two kissed before Haku stepped outside. Alone, Sen pulled the locket from her sleeve. It reminded her of a piece of her mother's jewelry. She thought it odd that the chain was missing; the hoop for it was there, though. Taking a deep breath, Sen opened the locket. Like the spirit had said, she closed it almost immediately. No spirits had suddenly appeared, no strange voices or sounds. There was nothing like that at all. There was only… "a mirror," Sen whispered. A laugh escaped her lips. It was just a simple mirror, the size of a pea. Smiling, she put the locket on top of her nightstand.

Sen couldn't remember the last time she had seen a mirror.

To be continuted…


End file.
